User talk:TheAC29
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega64 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Havy Rain Makes You Cry.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GS4302-Dad (Talk) 13:20, August 6, 2010 Editing The full list of IGN skits is here: IGN_Insider_Exclusive_Skits#IGN_Insider_Exclusive_Skits. Add whatever you like. I recommend copying the formatting that http://www.hrwiki.org uses for skits. GS4302-Dad 23:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ban? You wrote (and then deleted...) on my talk page that ONLY THE ADMIN CAN BAN YOU. I am the admin. I made this wiki, hence I am the administrator of it. -- 21:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Not I saw the message you wrote to GS4302-Dad about me banning you. I'm not going to ban you, I never said I was. I was in a bad mood when I wrote that first message. I apologize for that. I wasn't trying to steal your credit on the articles, I am just adding categories to them because there were none. Next time you make a Skit article, add it to the "Skits" category so things are organized. Thanks. -- 21:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) About your wiki Okay, to link to New Pictures in your sidebar menu, enter "* Special:NewFiles|NewPictures" into it and it will appear the way it does on this wiki. As for the rest of your question about #visited#, I'm not sure I understand. Could you please rephrase this question? Thanks. Also, when I click on your link to your wiki it says "Invalid Wiki". -- 13:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar You don't have to enter the magic words like #mostvisited, #topusers, etc. If you want to, then just enter them into the bullet list (*) when you are editing your side-menu. And, about the invalid-ness, for some reason, I cannot get to your wiki, it says "This Wiki does not exist" when I click on the link. What country are you in? -- 21:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Boldfacing One thing, please don't boldface entire pages that you make. When writing the transcripts that you write (which are really good, by the way), please only boldface the character's names. Like for example, Rocco: words here. So only boldface the names, thanks man. -- 00:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Mega64 Wiki sidebar This is what The Mega64 wiki sidebar looks like: *mainpage|Mega64 Wiki * Category:Episodes | Episodes ** Version 1 ** Version 2 ** Version 3 ** Documentaries ** Webisodes ** Mega64 Time! ** Category:Episodes | Full List of Episodes * Category:Characters | Characters ** Dr. Poque ** Horatio ** Marcus ** Rocko Boaty ** Derek Ackawzdha ** Sean Chatfeeled ** Category:Characters | Full List of Characters * Category:Skits | Skits ** Version 1 (skits) | Version 1 ** Version 2 (skits) | Version 2 ** Version 3 (skits) | Version 3 ** IGN_Insider_Exclusive_Skits | IGN ** Promotional_skits | Commercials ** Category:Skits | Full List of Skits * Category:Cast_and_Crew | Cast and Crew ** Rocco Botte ** Derrick Acosta ** Shawn Chatfield ** Garrett Hunter ** Category:Cast_and_Crew | Full List of Cast and Crew * The Mega64 Podcast *mainpage|TopContent **#visited#|most_visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#popular#|most_popular **#newlychanged#|newly_changed **Special:NewFiles|NewPictures *portal-url|community **#topusers#|top_users **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum -- 15:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem Glad I could help. Good luck with your Wiki. Leave me a message anytime you need anything. -- 12:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Nice transcripts I haven't had time to really read through all of them but it looks like you wrote a lot. GS4302-Dad 13:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Source Mode The wiki automatically locks pages into source mode sometimes. I have no idea why or how to change it back. GS4302-Dad 11:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, it's sad to see you go then. I hope you visit from time to time, and good luck with your wiki. -- 16:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) But of course. Adding videos for skits is something I've been doing since my very first edits, with a exception of when I am too tired to notice. Sometimes I am only in the mood to write an article, or have the energy to. I need to try sleeping better. Regardless, thank you for the tip, any are appreciated. ~[http://mega64.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerWinterMond DerWinterMond] und +Herbsts~Kalte~Wind+ 15:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Videos Okay, I'll remember to add videos for skit pages, thanks for the reminder :) New Logo I can't draw anything from scratch, but if you link me to all the source images you want in it, I can probably hack something together for you. GS4302-Dad 17:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Bug Sorry, I'm actually not having that problem. It may be a problem with the browser you're using, or maybe it's a bug that's only effecting a certain number of users. I suggest contacting Wikia. -- 06:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC)